Easy To Forget
The question of who is responsible for the supply crate’s loss becomes more urgent Cast * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Amelia Spens * Jones Plot Keep Up A Good Pace Janine parlays with Jones, whose men have you pinned with fire from the cliffs above. They come to an agreement - you'll track the crate down and then deliver it to New Aberystwyth under Jones's supervision. Duck Into The Trees Jones tells you he saw one of your party attempting to pick the lock on the crate during the failed delivery, confirming his suspicious that Abel is corrupt. Janine refutes his accusation, but the arrival of some zombies interrupt the debate and force you all to flee. Hairpin While you use a fallen log to cross the river, Janine narrates her recollection of events. It is clear from her characterisation that Janine does not think highly of Amelia. Right Behind You! Janine's recollection continues. Other than being oblivious to Sam's references, the main difference in her version of events is her explanation that she kicked the supply crate over the edge of the waterfall in order to kill a zombie that was threatening Amelia's life. Veronica's Story You reach the crate, which is intact. Amelia distracts Jones while you disarm him. Janine pledges to bring the crate to New Aberystwyth to prove Abel's innocence. Veronica contacts you with a safe route by which you can exit the forest, and offering her version of the events on the original run. Conifers Veronica's simulation of the events at the waterfall suggests Janine kicking the crate over the edge saved Amelia's life and resulted in no damage to the crate, but did thwart Amelia's plan to steal it. After relaying her simulation, Veronica gives you a safe route to New Aberystwyth. 97% Chance You deliver the supplies to New Aberystwyth. Veronica suggests to Sam that you introduce her to Colonel Sage properly, and explain to him her origins. S07E28 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript twitter, river runs JONES: They’ve ducked behind those rocks. Keep laying down fire, boys! gunshots SAM YAO: Okay, we’ve lost a crate of Sage’s medical supplies, no one can agree on how, and now people are shooting at you! Not the best day. JONES: Oh, I recognize you there, Colonel De Luca. laughs It’s me, Jones. And I see Runner Five and Miss Spens, as well. Surrender and we’ll take you alive. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, of course I’m willing to trust you, because I’ve completely forgotten that you’re a conspiracy lunatic who took me hostage! gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: whispers If I recall, Mr. Jones moved to New Aberystwyth. Colonel Sage has been helping people like him find lost loved ones. Perhaps he’s discovered what happened to Jones’ wife, Millie. shouts Mr. Jones, there’s been a misunderstanding. Abel are your friends, remember? JONES: laughs Oh, that’s what you want me to believe. But Colonel Sage trusted you to deliver meds, and you stole them! I saw you break into the crate myself! You’re here to salvage it. SAM YAO: Guys, Veronica’s revised her calculations. If Jones can’t see the crate from that outcrop, it’s probably further downriver. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, we cannot allow our allies to suspect us. We are not Miss Spens. AMELIA SPENS: Not with that attitude, you’re not. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Jones, we always intended to deliver the crate. We know where it is. We can lead you there. JONES: No tricks, Colonel. You lead, my men will follow behind you. One wrong move, and we shoot! You better keep a good pace up. There are zoms around. runs SAM YAO: Veronica says follow the river until the bank goes pebbly. JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Jones, we were not attempting to abscond with your supplies. JONES: I saw you. I was out gathering wood when I saw you by the waterfall. I thought about saying hello. laughs Ever since I last saw you, Colonel Sage has helped me to understand that… you were probably right about what happened to Millie. Sigrid killed any ordinary people who stood in her way. laughs I wanted to tell you I was sorry about what happened before. Then I saw one of you trying to pick the lock on the crate. AMELIA SPENS: That was probably Janine. JONES: You even tried smashing the crate open on the rocks! Then those zombies came, and you ran for it. You promised me Abel was trying to make the world a better place, but you lied! Just like the Ministry! moan JANINE DE LUCA: We didn’t lie. And I know Colonel Sage is an honorable man. But we’ve made too much noise. Zombies! JONES: We know what we’re doing. Keep moving forward, Colonel De Luca. gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Mr. Jones, the zombies have surrounded your men. The numbers of V-types are already increasing since the action at the necropolis. Five, duck into the trees. It’s our only chance of losing them. Run. twitter JANINE DE LUCA: I think we’ve lost the zombies, Five. Back to the river. rustles JONES: I can see the crate. It’s on the opposite bank of the river. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a fallen log we can use to cross. And while we do, Mr. Jones, let me tell you precisely how we lost that crate, as I recall it. thunder rolls, rain patters SAM YAO: Oh, this mission is so exciting! It’s just like the films I spent far too much time watching. But be careful, guys. Runner Seventeen spotted V-types near that forest, and the trolley you’re using makes a lot of noise. JANINE DE LUCA: Understood, Mr. Yao. We’re trusting you to guide us through. AMELIA SPENS: She’s trusting you, Sam. I’m trusting myself to keep me alive. This apparel isn’t nearly lavish enough for me to die in. JANINE DE LUCA: Your devotion to teamwork never ceases to amaze, Miss Spens. groan Zombies, three, closing fast. gunshots My sidearm is ineffective. V-types. Mr. Yao, we need an exit strategy. Miss Spens, I see you trying to break into the crate with your hairpin. AMELIA SPENS: You spoil all my fun, Janine! SAM YAO: Righto. Give me a minute. Aha! Yes! There’s a waterfall to your north. It’s the quickest way out. Run! rain patters SAM YAO: Okay, guys. The waterfall should look like a pop cultural reference. There’s a ledge behind it that will lead you out of the forest. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re on the ledge now, Mr. Yao. It’s difficult to keep the crate steady on these wet rocks. SAM YAO: Sorry. Should have thought of that. clatters JANINE DE LUCA: Five, the crate’s fallen. Help Miss Spens get it upright. The lid is cracked. Hazmat suits and lidocaine vials are spilling out. Miss Spens, touch nothing. gunshots AMELIA SPENS: There’s five more coming from the opposite direction! If only there was some way I could bargain your lives for mine! JANINE DE LUCA: Options, Mr. Yao? SAM YAO: Well, you could try jumping off the waterfall, like a pop cultural reference concerning an escapee. Uh, no. Sorry. That would be foolish. rustles Aha! According to this map, the cliff behind the fall is full of caves, like the curly confectionary product I enjoy. They’re too narrow for the crate, but - AMELIA SPENS: We could leave the crate behind, come back for it later. And if my forces happen to arrive first… JANINE DE LUCA: Step back from the crate, Miss Spens. AMELIA SPENS: Janine, I was just securing the lid. growls JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a V-type behind you! Five, pull Miss Spens aside. splashes into water AMELIA SPENS: You kicked the crate over the edge! JANINE DE LUCA: And it took the zombie along with it. Mr. Yao? The crate is lost, but Five has spotted a cave entrance. Come along, all of you. Run! time; birds twitter SAM YAO: Guys, are you at the crate? JANINE DE LUCA: Affirmative, Mr. Yao. We’re across the river and we have reached the target. The crate seems intact. AMELIA SPENS: Say what you like, Janine. I don’t remember any zombie behind me. JANINE DE LUCA: You couldn’t hear it over the waterfall, and you were fixated on the hazmat suits in that crate. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, I’m well known for being obsessed with hazmat suits. JONES: Oh, don’t think I was fooled by that flimsy story for a second, Colonel. My men will be arresting you all. zombies growl, men scream AMELIA SPENS: Actually, I can see your men on the other bank. They’re running away from the zombies. Or dead. JONES: What? JANINE DE LUCA: He’s distracted. Five, quick, disarm him! Five tackles JONES AMELIA SPENS: Impressive tackle, Five. JONES: My gun. Give it back! JANINE DE LUCA: I think not, Mr. Jones. We will prove our innocence by delivering this crate to New Aberystwyth as promised. There’s no sign of the trolley. We’ll have to carry it. AMELIA SPENS: And how will we get through the zombie-infested forest, Janine? VERONICA MCSHELL: Hello, Janine, Five? Veronica here. Sam put me through. I can calculate a safe route through the forest, but I need to know how many zombies there were to start off with. Every variable changes the equation. JANINE DE LUCA: One may have fallen into the waterfall. Miss Spens and I disagree. VERONICA MCSHELL: I can solve that. I’ve been modeling your stories using your psych profiles to fill in the blanks. I can merge the accounts together to create a version I estimate to be 95.23% accurate. JANINE DE LUCA: We cannot stay here. Five, help me lift the crate. Miss McShell, begin your calculations. VERONICA MCSHELL: Head towards the rock formations to your north. The gunfire from Mr. Jones’ men will attract more V-types. Hurry! twitter VERONICA MCSHELL: Oh, interesting. Janine, I have my simulation. I think I know what really happened by the waterfall. thunder rolls, rain patters SAM YAO: Okay, guys. The waterfall should look like the one by Prometheus, or one of 137 other movies I often reference. There’s a ledge behind that will lead you out of the woods. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re on the ledge now, Mr. Yao. It is challenging to keep the crate stable on these wet rocks. SAM YAO: Ah. Yeah, sorry. Should have thought of that. JANINE DE LUCA: A lesson for next time, Mr. Yao. AMELIA SPENS: My outfit is getting soaked, Sam. clatters Five, the crate’s fallen off the trolley. Help me get it upright. whispers Just between us, I thought a push might crack the lid. I’ve been dying to get a look at Sage’s supplies. The man’s so mysterious. And I can’t deny it interests me that he’s commanding so much of Peter’s attention. JANINE DE LUCA: I see those supplies spilling, Miss Spens. Do not steal anything. growl, gunshots The zombies are slipping on the rocks. It may buy us some time. AMELIA SPENS: No, it won’t. There’s five coming from the other direction. SAM YAO: Oh God, it’s a trap. Can they do traps? JANINE DE LUCA: It’s possible, Mr. Yao. Options? SAM YAO: Uh, well, you could jump in the water, like Harrison Ford in the Fugitive. Uh, no. Sorry. That was a dam. Wait, my map says that the cliffside is full of caves. Like a giant Curly Wurly, only obviously, not like that at all. They’re too narrow for the crate, but - AMELIA SPENS: I suggest a plan now that has a 98% probability of ending with myself in possession of the crate. JANINE DE LUCA: I do not agree, Miss Spens. growls Miss Spens, get away from the crate. AMELIA SPENS: Calm down, Janine. I was just securing the lid. JANINE DE LUCA: You are too close to the edge, and there is a V-type right behind you. Five, grab Miss Spens. splashes into water, zombie squeals AMELIA SPENS: You kicked the crate over the side. JANINE DE LUCA: And saved your life, Miss Spens. The crate survived the fall. Veronica will be able to reacquire it. Five, there’s a cave entrance behind you. Everybody, go. time; birds twitter VERONICA MCSHELL: Simulation complete. I’ve plotted your route to New Aberystwyth. Head through the conifers to your west. That is your safest path. Run! cheers and applauds AMELIA SPENS: Goodness, New Aberystwyth do seem thrilled with their supplies. JONES: I must thank you. Carrying the crate all the way. The supplies are everything we need. You’re a true friend to Colonel Sage. And so is your AI friend. Must be amazing to have an AI friend. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, our AI friend is an invaluable asset. I’ve been thinking, Mr. Yao. After all the assistance Colonel Sage has given us, perhaps we should introduce him to our AI friend. And to tell him more about how it was… constructed. SAM YAO: Huh. Weirdly, Veronica just said the same thing. Her simulations apparently suggest he’d be a more valuable ally if he knew more about her. She’s gone off to recheck her models. And she said, and I quote, “I’m glad to be free of the vagaries of human reasoning and recollection.” Hmm. It’s funny how we all remember things differently, isn’t it? Still, at least now we know what happened. AMELIA SPENS: Please. Veronica’s 95% accurate is a long way from 100% true. SAM YAO: That’s funny, because Veronica also said there’s a 97% chance you were hiding something in your story. AMELIA SPENS: See? She isn’t even sure she has all the facts. JANINE DE LUCA: Who can be, Miss Spens, with people like you in the world? Let’s get back to Abel. On the way, Runner Five, do tell us. Which version of events do you remember? Codex Artefact Amelia’s Alberta Feretti Jacket A ‘lightly’ worn designer piece, magnanimously bequeathed by one Amelia Spens. The jacket’s a little tight around the shoulders, and there’s a fairly significant mud stain across the back, but you suspect Amelia’s feelings might be a little hurt if you were to turn down her one annual act of charity. Category:Mission Category:Season Seven